1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure of invention relates to a light guiding and dispersing plate and a display device having the same, and more particularly, to a light guiding plate which can improve the luminance and the luminance uniformity of a display device (such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device) equipped with a backlight assembly, and a display device having the light guiding plate.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Backlight assemblies, which are widely used in liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, are important elements that can affect the brightness and the external appearance of LCD devices. Backlight assemblies are classified into a direct-type backlight driven assembly and an edge-type driven backlight assembly where the latter includes an edge mounted light source, a light guiding plate that receives light from the edge mounted light source and various optical sheets such as a prism sheet, a diffusion sheet and a protection film. However, such backlight assemblies generally include a series of light transmitting mediums (e.g., layers) having different refractive indexes so that the interfaces between these mediums may cause a considerable amount of light loss since light passes through all the mediums and a portion can be refracted at each interface crossing. In addition, since backlight assemblies often include a number of separate optical sheets, it is relatively difficult to manage the assembly of such backlight assemblies, in which the manufacturing cost of the backlight assemblies is generally high due to the large number of separate parts and the overhead for handling each.
In particular, backlight assemblies using point type light sources such as light-emitting diodes (LED's), which has high luminance and high color representation capability, may result in a hot spot phenomenon in which the bright and dark portions (constructive reinforcement and destructive interference) both appear visible.